Threesome Times Two
by loverofakatsuki
Summary: Request: Olivia brings her new friend Miko over and what happens? They get drugged and get paired off into two separate threesomes. LEMONS Kisame/Itachi/Deidara/Tobi


I just arrived back to the apartment with my new friend Miko and we were about to go inside. I met her while I was getting groceries and we just hit it off. It's been about a week and she's been dying to hang out at my place despite my warnings of my roommates.

I was just worried that they wouldn't approve of me bringing her and I haven't asked either. They ARE the akatsuki after all. Anyway, no turning back now and there shouldn't be a problem anyway.

Luckily no one was here as of now so we sat down at the table to play some cards. "Stop worrying Olivia, they can't be that bad." I smirked, "You have no idea Miko. I'm just worried about what they'll do."

She laughed and asked sarcastically, "Like what? Are they going to molest me and then you for bringing me here?" My eyes grew wide, "I hope not!" I was doubtful; those horn dogs might just do that, but best just to laugh it off.

*It wasn't long before the others came back and things were actually great. No one minded Miko and thought she was nice so that's a plus. Kakuzu did scold me in private, but it wasn't NEAR as bad as I thought it would be.

What got me was Hidan. He didn't even notice her when he arrived until he came out of the kitchen with a drink. He took a quick glance over at her when he walked past and his eyes got real big and spit his drink out all over the place.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" He pointed at her with his mouth hanging wide open. I hastily tried to explain, "This is my friend Miko and she's visiting." "Don't freak out, she's cool un." He shook his head vigorously and pointed more intensely, "SHE HAS A FUCKING TAIL!"

Yes, Miko has fox ears and a tail. I don't know why since I didn't find it necessary to ask; that's just the way she looks. Hidan began to grin before he rushed over and grabbed her tail. "Hey!" "Oh be quiet, I didn't fucking pull it!"

Hidan resembled a kid in a toy store that found something new to play with. He gently tugged and stroked it a few times before going to her ears. I buried my face in my hands and glanced over at Miko. She just made a face as Hidan played with her ears, not caring if she felt uncomfortable about it or not.

* * *

><p>Kakuzu quickly grew aggravated with Hidan's childish behavior and roughly pulled him away. "HEY!" "Enough, stop being rude to our guest Hidan." "I wasn't being fucking rude old man!"<p>

"Shut up and come with me; it's time for us to train." The jashinist scowled and mumbled something under his breath before letting Kakuzu drag him outside.

"Sorry about Hidan." "It's ok, but Tobi did it too you know." "True, so true."

*It wasn't long before Sasori went with Zetsu over to his apartment to experiment with some new herbs Zetsu grew. Kakuzu and Hidan were still training outside, leaving the rest of us still playing cards.

Deidara and Tobi were nice enough to get us some drinks but something weird started to happen soon after. I was feeling hot, horny, and couldn't keep still; from the look on Miko's face, she was feeling it too.

To make it more ominous, Tobi was leering at me in an odd way and so was Itachi with Miko. THEY DIDN'T! I got up and motioned for her to follow me. When we got to my room I announced, "We've been drugged." "Are you serious?" "Sadly yes. Are you feeling hot, fidgety, and turned on right now?"

"….Yes I am." "Your sarcastic remark has become a reality. Now it's just a matter of time until they come in here and screw us." She stared at me like I was bluffing, "They won't." I plopped a hand on her shoulder, "Trust me, they will. Once they want sex, NOTHING stops them from getting it." "Oh dear."

"Olivee~ Time to play with Tobi~" Tobi sing-songed as he came into our bedroom along with Itachi. "You'll be _my_ playmate Miko." They backed us up into a corner when Deidara and Kisame came in.

"Thank Jashin, will you help us out please?" "Yes, before these two attack us." Kisame grinned and comes over with Deidara, "Oh don't worry. We'll _help_ you out." "We won't let them _attack _you two un." Miko glanced over at me and murmured, "Why do I have a feeling they're in on this too." "The feeling is mutual."

Tobi bounced over and with Kisame's help, dragged me onto Tobi's bed as Itachi and Deidara got Miko over to mine.

* * *

><p><strong>(Alright! Two threesomes will be going on at the same time but telling it separately. First up are Miko, Itachi, and Deidara.)<strong>

"Why are you guys doing this?" Deidara pulled her onto his lap and rested his chin on Miko's shoulder smirking "Is it that hard to figure out un?"

"But I don't..." Itachi held a finger to Miko's lips and purred, "We know you want this so why deny it now?" Miko blushed and then gasped when Deidara nibbled affectionately on her neck.

Itachi traced his hands over her front and impatiently removes her shirt as Deidara jerked down her pants. They hastily got rid of their clothes, eager to begin the anticipated threesome with their 'guest.'

Itachi brought her back on her feet and attacked her mouth with a heated kiss as Deidara grinded himself against her backside, using his skilled hands to lick slick trails onto her skin.

She shivered from the cool tongues against her skin and moaned into the kiss when Itachi grinded himself against her too. She quickly gave in to her needs and joined in. The artisan got the raven's attention and motioned for him to sit on the bed.

The Uchiha smirked and did what his friend wanted; having an idea what was on his mind. He guided Miko to her knees and spreads his legs to give her easier access to his swollen member. She didn't hesitate to take his length into her welcoming mouth as Deidara slithered underneath her.

Miko moaned loudly when the artisan teasingly flicked her clit with the tip of his tongue, not quite making exact contact. He smirked when an idea came in mind and sucked three fingers before shoving them, one by one, inside her anal entrance.

She grew more vocal with each finger while also from the unusual sensation and made Itachi gripped her hair when she kept moaning against his cock, the vibrations felt so amazing.

They continued for a few more minute until Itachi pushed her away when he was on the verge. Deidara finally stopped his torturous teasing. "I do believe she's ready Itachi un." "I see, then let's begin the main event."

Deidara stretched out across the bed as Miko gladly straddled him. They dominated each other's mouths in an epic clash of the tongues as Itachi knelt behind her. Deidara guided her down on his erect member and earned them both a groan.

Itachi took this chance to slowly enter her anal entrance and caused her to whimper, "It…it…hurts." Deidara whispered soothingly in her ear, "Shhh, we know. Just try and endure it." She whimper some more, even when he was fully sheathed inside. "I'll keep still so you can adjust Miko."

She nodded and focused on the soothing words Deidara spoke to her until she gave him the nod. Deidara began to thrust first and when Itachi joined in, all three began to groan and moan like crazy.

Itachi gripped the base of her tail with one hand and rested the other on her hip as he held his head back in bliss. Deidara had wrapped an arm around her waist and gripped her behind with the other, with his hand mouth licking and tickling the sensitive skin. Miko wrapped both arms around the blonde's neck, failing to keep her vocals down.

"Does it feel good?" "Y..Yes…It…It…It's amazing!" "We knew you'd like it un." It wasn't long before they reached their climaxed. "Deidara! Itachi! I….ah..I'm…" Deidara gripped her tighter and growled, "I…I about to….cum un."

Itachi stayed silent and hung his head, awaiting his sweet release. Miko cried out along with Deidara when they came as Itachi moaned when he followed suit. Deidara spilled his seed between their chests when he pulled out as they rode the waves of their intercourse; and then they practically went limp.

Itachi gently pulled out and stretched out alongside the other two, in which Miko rolled off Deidara and did the same to rest.

* * *

><p><strong>(Next: Kisame, Tobi, and Olivia)<strong>

Before I could protest at all Tobi liplocked me as him and Kisame quickly stripped off all clothing. For some reason I always try to resist this situations but, it never works. I gave in to the drug's effects and let them have their way with me.

I did try to break the kiss for air and did receive it, but only for a few seconds before Kisame attacked. He slid his tongue into my mouth, exploring every inch while Tobi trailed kisses and tiny sucks down my stomach.

I was already putty in their hands and basically went limp from their tender touches. A pair of strong hands gripped my breasts and massaged them with occasional tweaks to my nipples. I arched my back and gasped when Tobi sucked hard on my waist and let his fingers wander down to penetrate me.

The tongue battle I had with Kisame finally ended and inhaled as much needed air as I could. He bit down on my neck and made me groan loudly as my body kept writhing from Tobi's probing digits.

"P..Pl..Please." I whimpered even more when Kisame took a nipple into his mouth and nibbled, then pulled back to blow cold air onto it; making the sensations more intense. Tobi slithered behind me and nibbled on my neck before whispering seductively, "Does Olivee want her reward for being cooperative."

I frantically nodded yes. Kisame licked a slick trail along my collarbone, "Be a good girl and get on your knees." I weakly did as was told and took Kisame's swollen member into my mouth. Tobi gripped my hips from behind and entered inside me with a moan. "Olivee~"

He thrust at a steady pace, moaning all the while as each thrust made me bob down lower on the other's proud length. He gripped my hair, not too tight, and eventually began to thrust himself. I pulled back and took some breaths of air, whimpering, "Harder Tobiiii.'

He happily obliged and had me whimpering nonstop, but my sounds were swiftly muffled by an impatient Kisame when he held my face with both hands and glided his cock back into my mouth.

I met each of Tobi's thrust from behind and tried to relax my jaws as Kisame mouth fucked me. It wasn't long at all when I came with a loud whimper, clenching the sheets tightly. They still kept at it as I spasmed from my orgasm and had to wait until their movements started to become erratic; which wasn't long."Damn it….I can't….hold…ngh…back!"

"Ah…Tobi can't…ugh…either!" Kisame's grip on my hair tightened when he tensed and came a load into my mouth and soon felt Tobi's warmth spill inside me as well. Before collapsing down with me, I spit out the cum in the trashbin (didn't feel like swallowing) and the other two cuddled on either side of me.

* * *

><p>"Olivee?" "Hmm?" "Feel better?" I smirked and Kisame answered for me, "Of course she does." I had no idea how Miko faired but I take it she was happy and satisfied. I had almost dozed off when someone shouted, "WHAT THE FUCK?"<p>

Kisame chuckled, "Here it comes." Kakuzu, Hidan, Zetsu, and Sasori were all standing in the doorway astonished. "Seriously brat?" Deidara smiled innocently at his Danna and gave him a wink.

"Tobi I'm surprised at you." **"A threesome without us!" **Tobi giggled and replied sweetly, "If Zetsu want threesome he needs to meet Tobi and Olivee at his apartment. We ready for another round."

I laughed, "Who said I was ready?" "If she's ready for another fucking round, she's coming with me and Kakuzu!" The miser rubbed his temples and sighed, "What a way to treat a guest when they first visit. I hope you two didn't scar her for Olivia's sake."

Itachi and Deidara grinned, "Of course not un." "I guarantee she'll visit again, won't you Miko." She happily embraces Itachi from behind, "If this happens every time I visit, I'm moving in!"

Kisame stretched with a groan and wrapped an arm around me, "If that happens, I still got dibs on Olivia." "Huh?"


End file.
